Fused filament fabrication (FFF) provides a technique for fabricating three-dimensional (3D) objects from a thermoplastic or from similar materials. Machines using this technique can fabricate a 3D object, additively, by depositing materials in layers to build up a physical object, additively, layer-by-layer, based on a computer model of the 3D object.